The Final Battle
by Sailor Ranko
Summary: After the Sailor Stars series, the sensi think they have killed all their enemies. Unfortunatly, they were wrong. Now they must pay the consequence at a very high cost. (Sorry, there are some spelling errors but I wrote it in an hour and didn't read ov


The Final Battle  
  
Authors Note:  
This is set after wthe Sailor Stars series. So most of the villans will not be known.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
Within the shadows, a very livid creature lurks. It speaks in a raspy voice from a twisted and mutilated body, scared from a previous battle. It's only purpose in life, was to seek revenge. Revenge on the moon princess.  
"Sophite," it called from the darkness. It threw a dark blue sphere, glowing with energy to it's minion, Sophite. "Take this and use it to find the moon princess. When you find her, take the sphere I gave you, and insert it into her heart. This will cause her to slowly die. Do you understand me?"  
"Hai," said Sophite, as she rised from her neelng position. She then jumped into a dark void that would transport her into Tokyo.  
  
~*~*~  
Usagi yawned as she went under her covers. She closed her eyes as she thought of sweet dreams of her darling Mamo-chan. Quickly, she fell asleep.  
Luna left Usagi's room, after seeing she was asleep. She then left the house to visit Artemis. While leaving, she breifly sensed a dark presence but dismissed it and continued her way towards Mianko's house.  
  
~*~*~  
Sophite jumped house from house in search of the moon princess. Finally she landed on a house that caused the blue sphere to blink wildly.   
Sophite enetered the house and searched for the room that would cause the sphere to burst with a large amount of energy. When she opened the 5th door, the sphere did just that.  
Sophite walked, silently to the occupied bed. There, was a 15 year old girl sleeping with the biggest smile on her face, you've ever seen. Her golden hair was tied in many pink ribbons. Sophite brought her hand up to the sleeping girls mouth and pressed hard to muffle any screaming that the girl would do as she placed the sphere into her heart.  
The girls eyes opened in shock as Sophite covered her mouth. She tried to scream but the hand muffled all attempts. She watched in horror as Sophite slowly inserted the sphere. A burst of dark energy caused the girl to spasm in pain. When Sophite finished placing the sphere directly into her heart the sphere pulsed with an incredible blast of dark energy that cause the blode girl to pass out in bed.   
Sophite, having completed her mission, left to return to her master. In a quick jump, she past threw the void and entered into the dark headquarters. She walked towards her master's headquarters with the good news.  
"Master," Sophite quietly spoke.  
"What news do you bring, Sophite?" A raspy voice from the shadows pierced the silence.  
"I have completed my mission. The sphere has been inserted into the heart of the moon princess."  
"Excelent. I have a new job for you."  
"Yes, your excelency?"  
"When the moon princess reaches a critical state, you must bring her to me."  
"Yes master."  
"One more thing."  
"Yes?"  
"There will be four other girls that she will be aquainted with. They will posess a different energy than any other earthling. When you bring the moon princess to me in her critical state, capture those four girlss and bring them to me aswell."  
"Hai."  
  
~*~*~  
"Usagi, Wake up!" Luna poked at the sleeping girl. "Usagi! Get up! You've been asleep almost the entire day and you have a study group with the girls."  
Lazily, Usagi opened her eyes.  
"Wha? Oh, hi Luna. I had a bad dream." The last sentence was mumbled and was not understood by Luna. "I have a headache."  
"Well take some medicine and lets hurry. You have a study dae with the girls."  
"Oh yeah..." Usagi rose from bed only to collapse on the floor when she tried to walk. She felt unusually heavy and tired. She shook it off and got dressed. "Come on Luna, let's go."  
Luna and Usagi left to the bus stop. It was a considerably short walk but Usagi was out of breath as she boarded the bus. When Usagi sat down, and Luna jumped in her lap, Luna quietly asked if Usagi was okay. Usagi smiled and nodded her head and stared at the sky threw the window.  
  
~*~*~  
"Late again. Usagi! You have to be more responsible!" Rei shouted at Usagi who took a seat next to Minako and Makoto.  
"Yes. I know." Usagi took out her books and out them on the table. She then opened her English text book and began to study from it.  
Rei just stared at her, along with the other girls. Usually Usagi would fight back and argue. Not to mention she hasn't touched the cookies in the middles of the table. That's usually the first thing she goes for.  
Makoto grabbed the plate of cookies and turned to Usagi, "Would ya like a cookie?"  
Usagi stared at the plate and then at Makoto. "Okay." Usagi said in a lazy voice and took one cookie and began to nibble at it as she continued to stare at her text book.  
The fact that Usagi only took one cookie practically blew everyones minds out but now that she's nibbling at it instead of scarfing it down, something was definatly up.  
Minako stared at Usagi inquisitvely and jumped up snapping her fingers. "I got it!" The rest of the girls looked at her and Usagi rose her eyes to match Mianko's. "Your on a diet!"  
Usagi stared at everyone and then at the half eaten cookie in her hand. She really hadn't noticed she was acting weird. Maybee that wasn't a dream last night? Usagi then put on a smile and asked Minako how she guessed her secret.   
Rei wa sthe only one who didn't give in to the act Usagi was putting on. She had a vibe. A bad vibe. Something was wrong with Usagi and she wanted to know what it was.  
Makoto noticed that look Rei had. Rei had sensed something wrong. Makoto decided she would ask Rei about it after the studying.  
  
~*~*~  
After all the girls left, Rei began to clean up the small mess left behind. As she left the room she was startled to see Makoto standing infront of her. "Makoto, I thought you went home."  
Makoto stared at Rei for a few moments with a serious look on her face. "You had a bad vibe in there. I know that look. What is it? A knew enemy? You can tell me. Holding it in isn't going to do any good."  
Rei looked at the ground. "Its nothing."  
"Bull shit. Rei, tell me whats going on. I can help you figure it out but you have to tell me." Makoto put her hand on Rei's shoulder.  
"Somethings.....nevermind."  
Makoto shook Rei, "Tell me!"  
"Didn't you sense it? Something's wrong with Usagi. The way she's been acting."  
"She's on a diet."  
"I got a bad vibe. It feels familiar but I can't place it. But I know that something is wrong with Usagi and she's not telling us what."  
Makoto looked behind her and then back at Rei. She took her hands of Reis shoulder and put them in he pocktes. "It's only 5. I'll go find Usagi and find out whats wrong."  
"Don't tell the other's yet."  
"Why?"  
"I...There may be good reason Usagi isn't telling us. And we should have all the facts before we worry Ami and Minako. Okay?"  
Makoto reluctantly agreed and started away from the shrine to the bus stop.  
Rei then left into the room where she does her praying to the fire. Maybee she can find out what's wrong with Usagi threw the fire.  
  
~*~*~  
Makoto looked for Usagi in all of her usuall places, the good luck shop's, the arcade, Mamoru's place, then she went to the ice cream parlor where she found Usagi staring at her banana split and taking a few bites at it every once in awhile.  
"Its looks like your doing great on your diet." Makoto sat in the seat across from Usagi.  
"Makoto. I was just..."  
"Usagi, is there anything you want to tell me? I know your not on a diet. Rei felt a bad vibe when you were studying with us. I'm worried about you."  
Usagi pushed her ice cream away and layed her head on the table. "I'm fine."  
Makoto stared at the ice cream with a hungered look. She pulled the ice cream towards her and began to eat it. When she was finished she looked at Usagi. "Usagi..."  
Usagi sat up and looked at her empty ice cream bowl and then at Makoto. She smiled and then left the ice cream parlor.   
Makoto sat and stared at the ice cream bowl. She then picked up the bowl and threw it away. Then she left the ice cream parlor and ran after Usagi. When she caught up to her she found Usagi leaning against a wall, grasping he stomach and trying to catch her breath.   
Makoto walked up to her with a puzzled look. The ice cream parlor was barely a block away and Usagi was out of breath so easily. "Usagi,...are you okay?"  
Usagi looked to her side and nodded, swallowing hard. Makoto went to feel her forehead only to find that she didn't have a fever. "Does your stomach hurt?"  
Usagi shook her head.  
"That's it Usagi. You have to tell me what's going on. Now. It's a matter of health."  
"NO!" Usagi then spasmed and fell on her knees.  
"Usagi..." Makoto picked Usagi up and carried her on her back. She was going to take her to Mamoru's appartment.  
  
~*~*~  
"Earth, Wind, Water, Fire, give the power." Rei continued to chant infront of the fire, hoping for some sort of a vision. She consentrated hard on Usagi and her strange actions. She then got a vision of a strange person planting some sort of sphere into Usagi's chest. Then Usagi passed out.  
Rei then snapped out of her trance with beads of sweat rolling down her face. Is that why Usagi was acting weird? She had to find out what that sphere was. But first.  
Rei pulled out her communicator and gave Makoto a ring. Makoto picked it up and asked what Rei found out.  
"I think I know why Usagi is acting so weird. Where are you?"  
Makoto, running, and panting, told Rei that she had Usagi and was bringning her to Mamoru's place. Rei then told her to stay there and she would tell the other Sailor Scouts to meet her there.  
  
~*~*~  
There was a knock at the door and Mamoru put down the newspaper to answer it. When he opened the door, Makoto burst in and put Usagi down on a couch before Mamoru could even say hello.  
"Mamoru! Somethings wrong with Usagi!!"  
Mamoru looked at Usagi who was having trouble breathing and could barely open and close her eyes. "Usako..."  
"Mamo...Mamo-chan." Usagi stoped to gasp for air.  
Mamoru grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. He then turned to Makoto, "What happened to Usako?!"  
Makoto, still trying to catch her breath told Mamoru that she's been acting weird and that Rei will explain what she know's when she arrives.  
"When she arrives?"  
"Rei and the rest of the senshi are comng over here."  
Mamoru nodded and turned to Usagi. "Usako,...are you okay?"  
Usagi's body trembled and she gasped for air every second. "I...I...I..." Usagi then fell unconscious.  
"Usako!" Mamoru yelled.  
"Usagi!" Makoto gasped.  
the door flung open and all three girls walked in. At that moment Makoto, Mamoru, Rei, Minako, and Ami froze in place and her then engulfed in crystal. Sophite then appeared with her silver hair down her back in a brade. She laughed and then, rising her hand, Usagi levitated under Sophite's control. Then she rose her other hand and the rest of the group, entraped in their crystals began to float aswell. Then they all dissapeared in a void.  
Sophite lined up the prisoners in their crystals all in a row behind her. She then dropped Usagi's unconsious body infront of her on the floor. She then called for her master.  
"Excellent job Sophite. Excellent."  
The five prisoner's in crystals, gasped at the sound of the voice from the shadows. "That's,...." Minako stuttered.   
"It can't be!" Exclaimed Ami.  
"No..." Mamoru stammered.  
"Queen Beryl!" Rei shouted.  
"Glad you remembered me." Said Queen Beryl as she left the shadows and walked right beside's Usagi's body. She then stared at Sophite and grinned. "You've served your purpose."  
"Wha?" And with that, Queen Beryl blasted Sophite into oblivion with dark energy that left her finger. The Sailor Scouts stared in horror as Queen Beryl took Mamoru out of his crystal and blasted him with a sufficent amount of dark energy.   
Mamoru's awful yelling awoke Usagi. Her eye's rested on Mamoru who was engulfed in a pillar of pure demonic energy. Unfortunatley she was unable to move her body.  
The energy blast stopped and Mamoru fell to the floor. Queen Beryl then walked infront of Mamoru. "Stand,...my love."  
Mamoru rose and stood infront of Queen Beryl. "I missed you, my queen." Mamoru and Queen Beryl then embraced and kissed one another.  
Usagi, upon witnessing the kiss, was flooded with memories from the battle she last had with Queen Beryl. How Mamoru was under her evil spell. She then remembered another awful part of the battle that her memorie had pushed far back into her mind for it hurt to much to think about.   
When she fought Queen Beryl, she remembered, she was pregnant. With Mamoru's child. Before she killed Queen Beryl, Usagi saved the child's star seed, for she could not kill the something that Mamoru helped create. She then took the Star Seed and sent it to the future as her own child, that would be known as Chibi-Usa.  
Tears fell down her cheeks as she remembered this awful part of her past. She then stood on her feet, trembling. She grabed her brouch and gave a soft paryer. She then transformed elegantly into Neo-Queen Serenity.  
Queen Beryl turned around in shock. "Moon Princess?!"  
Usagi stared coldly at Queen Beryl and in a strong voice corrected her, "No, Neo-Queen Serenity."  
Queen Beryl backed away. Then Mamoru, recognizing that his lover was endagered transformed into Prince Endaymion and pulled out his sword. He then ran towards the punsuspecting villian and thrust his sword into Neo-Queen Serenity's chest. On the other side of her chest, the sword exited her body. On the end of the sword was a blue sphere, also impaled by the sword.  
"NNNNNNOOOOO!!!!" All of the girls scrame in unisen.  
The blue sphere, shattered into many pieces as Neo-Queen Serenity fell to the ground, chocking on her own blood.  
Prince Endaymion pulled out his sword that was stained with blood and licked the blade. He then put his sword away.  
Neo-Queen Serenity looked up at him in tears. Blood staining her white dress and also dripping from her mouth. Her clothes then shredded and dissapeared. Usagi's hair fell out around her. Her hair was the only thing that covered her nude body. Parts of her hair soaked the blood and turned red itself.   
Usagi smiled, "Mamo-chan?" Prince Endaymion turned and kicked the dying girls stomach in a fit of rage.  
"ONLY MY LOVED ONE MAY CALL ME THAT!"  
Usagi didn't cry. She was beyond that. Her heart was broken, in both senses. She was dying.   
She put her hands to her chest and pulled out her heart crystal. It was radiant with silver energy.  
All of the girls scrame at the top of their lungs to stop. They knew what she was planning to do. And they knew she would most certainly die if she tried it. Rei then stopped screaming, knowing very well in her heart that there was nothing she could do. The others realized it and stopped aswell. All four girls lended their powers to Usagi.  
Usagi stood. Prince Endaymion stared in awe. Usagi then raised her heart crystal, high above her head.   
As Usagi screamed the room was filled in a blinding silver light. Followed by a burst of pink aura. When the light subsided. The four girls found that they were back on earth in a park, that they were no longer imprissoned in crystals, that Queen Beryl was gone and that Mamoru was in his normal close embracing Usagi, still without clothing.  
The four girls walked closer to Mamoru, all fearful for what they may see. Even though they all knew exactly what they would be there.  
Rei put her hand on Mamoru's shoulder. Rei's tears flowing down her face like a waterfall. Mamoru gasped for air inbetween sobs. "She...Usa-...Usako...My Usako....Wont get.." Mamoru burst into tears and couldn't finish.  
Ami sat next to Usagi and picked up her wrist. She dropped it and gasped, "There's no pulse. There's no pulse. My god." Ami threw her body over Usagi's legs and sobbed.  
Minako and Makoto stared at Usagi's chest wound. Minako bent down to wipe the blood off of Usagi's mouth and comforted Usagi's head.  
Makoto crouched and wiped Usagi's blood from her chest wound. She then arose staring at the blood in her hand. She remembered all the times Usagi almost died. But she had a gut feeling, this time she wasn't going to wake up. She looked at Usagi's lifeless body and then at the group's crying faces. She took her other hand to wipe the tears from her face and finds that her face was bone dry. She cursed herself for not crying. Usagi was her most beloved friend. She was the one who befriended her even having known her reputaion. Why couldn't she show her feeling too?  
Makoto clenched her fist that was stained with Usagi's blood and ran away. She didn't knw where she was going but she had to leave.  
The rest of the girls called after her but didn't leave Usagi's side. This was all like a dream.  
"We have to get her to a hospital!" Minako yelled between her sobs.  
"She's dead" Rei contradicted. "What can they do?"  
"We must tell her parents." Ami said quietly. The rest of the group agreed in silence. As they all rose to a standing position.  
Mamoru, pulled his green blazer over Usagi's inocent body. He then stood up and carried her in his arms. Then they all began to walk to Usagi's place.  
  
~*~*~  
There was a loud knock at the door and Mrs. Tsukino walked to the door. She was hoping it would be her daughter Usagi. Mr. Tsukino followed a few steps behind. Both of them had been going insane trying to find their daughter since she hadn't come home hours after she should have been home.  
Mrs. Tsukino took one deep breathe and opened the door. In her door way stood three girls and a dark haired man sluched behind them.  
"Girls. What are you doing here at this hour? Do you know where Usagi is?"  
"May we come in, Mrs. Tsukino?" Rei asked.  
"Yes dear." Mrs. Tsukino walked into the living room with her husband. The group followed. The three girls sat down. Mr. Tsukino then rcognized the dark haired man with them.  
"Mamoru? Usagi's boyfriend?"  
Mamoru looked up. "Yes sir."  
Mrs. Tsukino gasped when she noticed that Mamoru was holding a girl in his arms. Her face was covered by a blazer but her legs were showing and mother's intuition gave her the sick feeling that it was her baby.  
"Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino, we have something to tell you." Rei said softly. The other girls were staring at the floor and Mrs. Tsukino couldn't take her eyes off the girl Mamoru was holding.  
"Is that..." Mrs. Tsukino gestured towards the girl Mamoru caressed.  
"Usagi." Rei said softly. Mrs. Tsukino stood up abruptly and walked over to Mamoru. She slowly pulled the blazer from her face and gasped when she saw her daughter. She fell to the ground, sobbing grasping the blazer in her hand. Mamoru scrunched his eyes closed and turned his head away as tears fell down his cheeck.  
Mr. Tsukino, stared at his daughter. He examined the wound to her chest, the bruise on her stomach, and her lack of clothes. "What happened?"  
Rei looked into Mr. Tsukino's eyes. She wasn't the type to lie but she couldn't let anyone find out their identities. After this insodent, who knew how many more enimies there would be in the future. This was for the sake of not only her safety but for the Tsukino's, Minako's, Makoto's, and ami's aswell. "Usagi was walking home and we went to chase after her because she left her books at the shrine. We couldn't find her and searched everywhere. Then we split up. Minako found Usagi being held against her will by two men in stockings covering there face. They had ripped off her clothes and punched her several times in the stomach. They were going rape her but Mianko startled them and they took her hostage, holding a knife to her chest. Then they stabbed her and ran away. Minako called us and then we took her here."  
Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino stood there in disbelief with tears rolling down there face. Mr. Tsukino then stood up and called the police.  
  
~*~*~  
ONE YEAR LATER:  
The world didn't seem worth living with Usagi gone. Mamoru became a recluse. Never answering his door. Never leaving the apartment. Rei said once that she heard him praying to Usagi when she went to visit.  
Naru and Umino's grades dropped hurendously and they both only talk to one another. Both were kicked out of high school and were forced to work as janiter's for a living.  
Rei won't talk about Usagi. She take's it very hard that she would always argue with her. She wasn't sure if Usagi knew how much sh cared about her. She experiences no emotion. She's become a machine that's soul purpose is to take care of the shrine.  
Ami is now a C student but is the most normal of them all. She sociallizes with other students and prays every day that god watch over Usagi.  
Minako became Sailor-V full time. Fighting crime 24/7 hoping to obtain justice at some point and time. Fighting was the only thing that kept her mind busy so she could keep her mind off of Usagi and the wreck the group has become.  
Luna and Artemis try to help the group get back together even though they too were in pain for the loss of their princess.  
Makoto could not be found by any of the senshi. Makoto moved to America where she tried to start a new life. She ended up falling into the wrong crowd. She would do some drug dealing to get some money. She never used the drugs but found comfort in the company she was with when dealing drugs. The rough, non caring, jackels that they were helped Makoto try to forget about Usagi.   
The one thing that the group had in common after Usagi's death. Was that every night they would take time to stare at the moon and think of Usagi and feel her loving pressence. That was the only thing that kept them from committing suicide and the only thing that connected them all.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's notes: I hope you enjoyed. Review it please. I enjoy all reviews...even flames. I wrote this in about and hour in a half just because I was a little annoyed at all of the horrible drama fic's that I have read. I might write a future chapter that gets more in depth how the Senshi feel after Usagi's death. So keep an eye out for it. 


End file.
